


Watch Me;

by AgustYoonSwag



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Bad Boys, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Angst, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Strict Parents, Zhong Chenle is whipped, flower boys, soft, spoiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustYoonSwag/pseuds/AgustYoonSwag
Summary: The mouthy, harsh Zhong Chenle meets the childish, uptight Park Jisung. The cold, closed-off Huang Renjun meets the bubbly, friendly Na Jaemin."I forbid you from seeing that boy!""Watch me."





	Watch Me;

"Yah! Huang Renjun, hurry up! You're taking forever." Chenle rushed, knocking on the older's door impatiently.  
  
"Shut up will you?" The older barked, sticking his head out past the door, "Unlike you, what I pack actually matters. Have some patience! I don't plan to replace everything I own once I get to Korea."

"Shh!" Chenle hissed, his face nearing Renjun's as he spoke lowly, "Shut up! My parents might hear you!"

Renjun scoffed, hand slipping out from the door and tugging a lock of Chenle's light brown hair, "Well, I mean, I wouldn't want to be plain like you either though." Renjun muttered in distaste, his hand moving from his hair to jabbing Chenle's sweater vest with a harsh finger.

Chenle scowled at his friend's comment, stepping away and taking in his friend's red-orange hair, "Well, at least I don't look like a tomato."

Renjun scoffed once more, a small grin tugging at his lips, "That's cute. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish packing."

Renjun's head disappeared back into his room before he slammed the door, earning a small yelp from Chenle at his actions. Chenle huffed, pulling at his hair with his hands before looking down at his light blue sweater vest and scoffing.

"Downright disgusting..." He mumbled, pulling at the itchy fabric with his finger's and grunting in distaste as a few fuzzy pieces of the fabric got caught under his fingernails.

A few minutes later, Renjun emerges from the room, suitcases in hand and cigarette between his lips, "Are you serious Renjun? Put the cig away, your parents will kill you!"

Renjun shrugged, grabbing a lighter from his pocket, "I don't care, it's none of their business what I do." He mumbles, being careful that the cigarette doesn't fall from his lips.

"Are you kidding me? It's exactly their business!" Chenle began, scowling at the older male, "You're their son and you're smoking in their house!" 

Renjun shrugged once again before taking a quick drag of the cigarette, exhaling the smoke and causing Chenle to grimace, "You're disgusting Renjun, seriously."

"Whatever," Renjun begins, "It's not my problem what people think of me."

Chenle rolls his eyes, taking one of Renjun's suitcases from his hands and making his way down the long, curving staircase, being careful of the wheels as to make sure they didn't scuff the clean red carpet that went along the stairs. Chenle scoffed quietly at his friend's behavior, he had begun smoking just a few months ago, and to say Chenle wasn't a fan would be an understatement. Chenle pulled at the neck of his sweater vest, suddenly feeling stuffy as he set Renjun's suitcase down next to his singular bag.

Renjun placed his other two bags down next to the one Chenle had brought not long after. Chenle pursed his lips, eyes trailing to the cigarette that Renjun now held at his side, between his fingers. A look of distaste spread across the younger's face before he quickly reached for the cigarette, crushing it between his fingers before hissing at the burning sensation that spread across his palm.

Renjun scoffed, "Yeah, how'd that feel bud?"

Chenle huffed, his eyes once again narrowing, "Stop smoking, it's bad for your health. Not only that, it's gross and you're underage."

Renjun frowned, "I'm not underage, I turned eighteen five months ago, Chenle."

Chenle chuckled, "Yeah, that might be the case, but you have the mentality of a six-year-old and the face of a twelve-year-old."

Renjun hummed, "No, I think that's you buddy."

Chenle hissed through his teeth, rubbing his palm against his burned hand with a pout. Renjun sighed, looking at the younger's sad expression and pursing his lips before grabbing Chenle's wrist. Renjun pulled the younger to the first-floor bathroom, shoving him towards the toilet and telling him to sit on the closed lid. Chenle did as told, well, more like was gestured to do, fearing if he didn't that Renjun would smack him upside the head and he'd have yet another injury. Renjun opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out a first aid kit and setting it on the counter.

Renjun harshly grabbed Chenle's hand, dabbing it with a wet rag before spreading a cream onto his palm, "If you weren't so impulsive and reckless, you wouldn't get hurt like this so frequently." Renjun mumbled quietly.

Chenle grinned, "Huang Renjun, could it be... that you're concerned about me?"

Renjun scoffed, releasing Chenle's hand along with the bandages he was wrapping around it, "No. Shut up. Do it yourself."


End file.
